vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Delphinus Mii
Summary Alicia Mii Benethol, more commonly known as Delphinus Mii, is a character from the Saint Seiya Franchise, appearing in the Saintia Sho manga. A calm, collected and educated girl, Mii is one of the Saintias, a small group of female warriors that act as the Personal Guardians and Servants of the Goddess Athena. She has known Saori Kido, Athena's Reincarnation of the 20th Century, for longer than the other Saintias and Bronze Saints, and has been very close to her ever since. She accompanies not only Athena as a Saintia, but also Saori Kido as a secretary and maid. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | Low 6-B Name: Delphinus Mii, Golphin Mii, Alicia Mii Benethol (True name) Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Female Age: Unknown. In her teens. Classification: Human, Saintia of Athena Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Base Cosmo User, Atomic Manipulation, Destruction and Restoration, Energy Manipulation and Waves, Force Fields / Barriers, Shock Waves, Telepathy and Telekinesis, Water Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Can Affect Souls, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation and Magic. Attack Potency: At least Island level | Small Country level Speed: Transonic '''to '''High Hypersonic | Transonic to High Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Island Class | Small Country Class Durability: At least Island level with Delphinus Bronze Cloth | Small Country level with Delphinus Bronze Cloth Stamina: Very high Range: Tens of meters (several dozens) with Energy Attacks. Standard Equipment: Delphinus Bronze Cloth, Lunar Hagoromo and Golden Kanzashi. Intelligence: Very high. Excellent fighter and Cosmo User. Acts as Saori Kido's Secretary despite being a teenager. Weaknesses: Hides a lot of self doubts and insecurities beneath her calm and proper attitude. However, she has learned to overcome that. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Angel Splash: Delphinus Mii's trademark attack. Charging and letting her Cosmos flow through her long legs, the Saintia executes an incredibly fast spinning kick, not only hitting her opponent with the Faster-than-Sound movement, but releasing a powerful wave of Cosmos that sends them flying many meters away. * Angel Blow Splash: A far more potent of the Angel Splash attack, learned by Delphinus Mii after her training with the Silver Saint Marin. * Heaven's Maelstrom: Delphinus Mii's strongest attack. Through intense effort, the warrior burns her Cosmos, the energy surrounding and flowing through her body and legs much like in her Angel Splash. However, as that occurs, Mii's Cosmos also emanates through the environment in the form of countless bubbles of energy. Said bubbles all surround the opponent's form without them noticing it, and when Mii executes her spinning kick, the wave of Cosmos that is released reacts with the energy contained in the bubbles, producing an incredibly potent maelstrom of Cosmos. Key: Beginning of Manga | Post Training with Marin Gallery Mii Schoolgirl.jpg Mii Maid.jpg Heaven's Maelstrom 2.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Cosmo Users Category:Energy Users Category:Water Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Humans Category:Maids Category:Matter Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 6